


Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by Hischier13



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hischier13/pseuds/Hischier13
Summary: "He only went to the game to have some fun before bye week was over, but Dylan had other ideas. After the game, he met Dyls in the parking lot and insisted Mitch went back to his place to catch up."





	Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolute mess, I'm sorry. This little fic thing that is written below doesn't follow any irl schedule, but it does take place in a time were supposedly the leafs have a bye week so Mitch flies put to see Dylan play a game in Arizona.
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction, none of this is true, duh.
> 
> Also, I haven't written in forever, I promise things will get better with time.

He only went to the game to have some fun before bye week was over, but Dylan had other ideas. After the game, he met Dyls in the parking lot and insisted Mitch went back to his place to catch up.

“Dylan, I have a flight to catch tomorrow and the game ran pretty late so I'm tired. Maybe before my flight tomorrow? You'll still be in town, right?” Mitch asked in a soft tone, but Dylan was quite the persistent person. He let out a groan and shook his head, wrapping a large hand around Mitch’s, tugging him closer. 

“Please? I won't keep you too late.” Dylan pried, bringing Mitch’s hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles gently. “you'll have fun, I promise you.” he spoke, voice sounding like a deep purr even if it wasn't meant to. Mitch gave in, like usual, but getting into his rental car instead of Dylan’s. He didn't want the burden of having Dylan drive him back to the rink to get it when he could avoid that step all together. 

When they made it to his place, Mitch stepped out of his car and locked it just to be safe. Dylan seemed antsy however, even if it was only from observing how fast he went to the door. Mitch followed, having to do a little jog up the driveway to make it inside. The door was shut behind him and before he realized it, Dylan had grabbed his arm and pinned him against it. 

No words were said, but they didn't need to be. Dylan was looking into his eyes, faces inches apart, his breath ghosting against Mitch’ lips. 

“You look fucking amazing in my jersey.” Dylan finally spoke, large hands resting heavily on Mitch’s slender waist, fingers fisting at the deep red fabric. Mitch had forgotten about his jersey of choice seeing as he had many, but this one had a large 20 plastered to the back. 

“Thank you.” He breathed out, eyes flicking between Dylan’s half lidded ones and his plush lips. Dylan noticed Mitch’s actions and didn't hesitate to press against him, capturing his sweet mouth with his own. Dylan lead the kiss, sneaking warm hands up under the jersey and gripping Mitch’s sides firmly. His tongue darted out to taste his lips, waiting until he inevitably opened up for him. Dylan explored Mitch’s mouth in earnest, letting out a deep, possessive growl when Mitch pulled back as much as he could. 

“Bedroom?” He asked, not enjoying the was the patterns in the wooden door pressed against his back, wanting to opt for a comfortable mattress. Dylan agrees wordlessly, nodding once and picking you Mitch easily. He was strong and loved to flaunt it, this being the perfect time to do so. Mitch wrapped his legs around Dylan waist and held on, burying his face into his neck and peppering the area with kisses. Hot, open mouthed, kisses that made Dylan hum out in pleasure. Before Mitch knew it, Dylan had tossed Mitch on the bed and began to rid himself of his game day suit. Mitch watched, pleased, as Dylan’s muscles rippled beneath his skin, putting on a show for him and only him.

Once Dylan was stripped of every piece of fabric besides his boxers, he climbed on top of Mitch, settling between his legs. Mitch shifted to position himself right, spreading his legs wider to comfortably fit Dylan’s frame between them. Dylan went for the jersey Mitch was wearing quickly, nearly tearing it as he yanked it over his head.

“So much for being a gentleman.” Mitch chirped, a soft laugh in his tone. That only gained an eye roll and a huff of air before Dylan sat back on his heels to stare. 

“You're so pretty like this.” Dylan breathed out, drinking in the sight before him. When he was satisfied enough, he dipped his head and licked gently at one of Mitch’s nipples. He wouldn't dare leave the other one untouched, bringing his hand up to rub it gently. Dylan eventually switched sides, taking the other into his mouth and listening to the soft sounds that left his boy’s lips. It egged him on, telling him he was doing a good job. 

Not even moments later and Dylan was trailing sweet kisses down Mitch’s torso. He stopped right below his belly button that he adored and backed up a bit, popping the button on his jeans. He wasted no time stripping Mitch of the rest of his clothes, adding them to the collection on the floor. He smirked as he pushed Mitch legs open, a predatory glint in his eyes. He laid on his stomach, getting comfortable before positioning Mitch so his legs were draped over his shoulders. He tugged him down closer to his face, hands gripping Mitch’s waist tightly before pressing the flat of his tongue to his opening. He licked up slowly, teasing just because he could. He repeated the action a few times before finally latching his mouth to the rim of his hole. 

Mitch felt like he was floating, sweet moans slipping from his lips like whispered secrets, nimble fingers reaching down to tangle into Dylan's cropped hair. 

“Fuck.” He cursed, short and sweet. He felt Dylan let out a soft chuckle against him, right before he moved and pressed a large digit against his hole, not pushing in. He waited until he noticed Mitch about to complain and grabbed the lube he had stashed away under his pillow for times like this. 

“Fucking asshole.” Mitch spat at Dylan. After Dylan slicked up his finger, he pressed in, knuckle by knuckle until his finger was buried deep inside of Mitch. Mitch let out a sweet moan, practically the complete opposite if his harsh words moments before, encouraging Dylan to do more. Mitch wanted Dylan to completely undo him as he always did.

As eager as Mitch was, Dylan continued to take his time, thrusting his finger until he felt Mitch was ready for two. As he fingered Mitch open, fingers covered in lube, he kept his mouth busy and kissed along the base of Mitch’s dick. He curled his fingers at one point, pressing up into Mitch’s prostate just to hear him whimper.

“That's it baby, so good for me.” Dylan praised, voice thick. Mitch nodded in response, grip tightening in Dylan’s hair. He continued like that for a few minutes, coaxing Mitch into a whining mess. When he was finished, ready for the next step, he climbed off the bed, sifting through his night stand drawer. After a few seconds of searching, he pulled out a condom. Dylan returned to the bed where Mitch had been laying in the same position as before. 

“Roll over for me.” Dylan commanded, but it wasn't forceful. Mitch obliged happily, moving so he were laying on his stomach, face pressed into a soft pillow that smelled like Dylan. Boyish, warm, familiar. He was his best friend after all. Mitch heard the tear of the condom wrapper, preparing yourself for Dylan's size. He wasn't huge, but definitely above average. It was still something you had to prepare for. Dylann gripped Mitch’s hips and unexpectedly hauled him up by his hips so his ass was high in the air. Mitch moved to rest on his hands, but Dylan was in control. He wanted Mitch how he wanted him. He pushed Mitchh back down with a hand between his shoulder blades, a smirk plastered on his face that Mitch couldn't see. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Down.” Dylan chuckled, causing Mitch let out a soft sound. Dylan was usually a gentle lover and despite how gentle he has been being, he's being more assertive than usual. It was driving Mitch crazy. “You ready?” Dylan asked and Mitch replied with a nod, but Dylann didn't move. 

“Y-yes, just go.” Mitch sputtered out, desperate, and Dylan finally began, rubbing his cock head against his opening before pushing in slowly. One of his large hands were pressed to Mitch’s lower back, the other guiding himself inside. 

“Fuck, baby.” He grunted out as he continued, finally bottoming out inside of Mitch. He stayed like that for a moment, waiting for Mitch to give the okay to move. When he did, Dylan pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in. Mitch let out a quiet noise, the feeling of being filled by Dylan never getting old. He soon picked up the pace, the room being filled by soft grunts and Mitch’s own pretty moans, the ones he knew made Dylan go absolutely insane. He snapped his hips, fucking Mitch harder and just the way he liked, a hand reaching up to twist into Mitch’s hair. 

“Fuck, I've been waiting for this all night.” Dylan admitted to Mitch, letting go of his locks and plastering himself to Mitch’s back with an arm around his waist. He fucked into Mitch like that, the angle changing a bit and pushing right into Mitch’s sweet spot. A loud moan ripped from his throat, walls clenching around Dylan. Mitch didn't think he could cum like this, yet here he was, so close from so little. Dylan pressed his mouth to his neck, sucking a mark there, claiming him. “Mine.” he growled, voice deep and full of arousal. 

“Yours.” Mitch responded, voice high and pinched as Dylan's thrusts became erratic. Only a few more and he had Mitch cumming, thighs shaking with the force of his orgasm. Mitch came with Dylan’s name on his tongue, body covering Mitch’s. Mitch’s orgasm sent Dylan over the edge moments later, his hips snapping a couple times before burying himself as deep as he could inside of Mitch, spilling into the condom. 

The two laid there like that for a while, the position eventually becoming unbearable and Dylan finally pulled out. He pulled off the condom and tied it, tossing it into the trash beside his bed. Dylan plopped down heavily on the side of the bed, looking sated and content. Mitch met his eyes with a sleepy smile and yawned as the fatigue finally set in. He had a long day before the game, then Dylan begging him to come to his place. Mitch needed the rest. 

“I guess I could wake up earlier in the morning.” Mitch laughed quietly. Dylan pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Yeah, do that.” He agreed before letting his eyes flutter shut. Mitch watched him for a few seconds before following suit and falling asleep. He was right, Mitch thought before drifting off. He definitely had a lot of fun.


End file.
